


Repose

by SilverWind



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/pseuds/SilverWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 24-25 of Kamen Rider DCD.</b> Tsukasa passes through Shinkenger World again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

  
Disclaimer: TOEI, et.al. Not intended to gain any profit.

**Repose**  
by Silver Wind

  
When Tsukasa suddenly shows up in the Shiba house one early morning, Takeru doesn't even blink. He just continues his morning training, as Tsukasa stretches his long legs and lounges on the shaded part of the garden with a smirk.

Takeru's vassals show up, one by one, with Chiaki bringing the rear and yawning hugely, and they all stop and stare at Tsukasa. Tsukasa smirks even wider and wriggles his fingers in a mocking wave. Ryuunosuke instantly puffs up and is prepared to demand just what the Rider is doing there, when Takeru abruptly slashes down the air with his wooden sword and turns around.

"Tsukasa, inside," he says coolly.

Tsukasa just laughs and salutes the other samurai with one hand as he follows Takeru into the house without complaints.

Takeru shuts the sliding door of his room with a decisive click, and when he turns around, he finds Tsukasa already sprawling down on the floor, all long legs and lanky frame and arrogant smile.

The Lord leans back on the wooden door and regards Tsukasa silently with his dark eyes for a long time. Tsukasa doesn't even blink and looks back at him, a smile hovering on his lips.

Finally, Takeru sighs and drops down heavily on the floor too.

"Any monsters you need to defeat here?" he breaks the silence, looking at a point on the wall somewhere above Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Not really," Tsukasa shrugs, "I just want to see how you're doing."

A very faint smile crosses Takeru's face at that.

"And I want to see more of your world," a pause, and Tsukasa continues dryly, "I only got to see the inside of your mansion the last time, after all."

"You can do that," Takeru replies without changing an expression.

"I could," Tsukasa agrees, rolling his eyes heavenward expressively, "But where's the fun in doing it all by myself? So I'm here to get a guide."

Takeru gives him A Look.

"You," the Rider confirms with a smirk.

"You're so convinced that I want to play guide for you?" Takeru asks dryly.

"Hey, better you than telling one of your vassals to do it for me," Tsukasa instantly replies, "They could be traumatized by the Destroyer of Worlds."

A frown crosses Takeru's face at that.

Tsukasa raises an eyebrow.

"You're not the Destroyer of worlds," Takeru says stiffly.

"Tell that to Narutaki, I beg you," Tsukasa's reply is flippant, but the bitterness in his voice is obvious.

"That man is weird and doesn't deserve to be listened."

A slow smile appears on Tsukasa's lips, "Well, that's the first I've ever heard anyone calling Narutaki THAT."

"And it's about high time too."

Tsukasa just shrugs, but he still has the bitter smile Takeru dislikes so much on his face.

After a pause, Takeru breaks the silence again, "Do you really need him to confirm it so much, Tsukasa? Your friends know you're not the Destroyer of Worlds, and that's the most important, right?"

A sigh, and then a cynical drawl follows it, "Well, it just sucks when I arrive somewhere new and I find that reputation has preceded me, thanks to him."

"It does, I agree," Takeru nods, an intense look in his eyes that Tsukasa finds so captivating, "And it can be very tiring for you to prove yourself over and over just because of it. But---"

The Rider laughs shortly, "I know. What else can I do, right."

"Your friends are the important ones, Tsukasa. That's all you need," Takeru says decisively.

A smile crosses Tsukasa's face, "Including you, my Lord?"

Takeru glances away at the wall and shrugs non-committally, a faint blush on his face.

A comfortable silence falls upon them, and Tsukasa moves away from his space to sit beside Takeru. Their shoulders touch in a companionable way and the tension leaves Tsukasa's body, feeling as if he can let all his walls down in front of the samurai lord.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Takeru asks quietly.

"My Lord, you know me," Tsukasa drawls in a mockingly haughty way, "passing through and all that."

Takeru falls silent at that, and the Rider looks his way, with a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

"I promise to continue passing here over and over again, though," Tsukasa raises an eyebrow teasingly with a smirk, and Takeru flushes at that.

Seeing the flush, the smirk turns into a delighted smile on Tsukasa's face, and he leans even closer towards Takeru, abandoning all pretenses of personal space between them.

"My Lord," Tsukasa's voice can't be described in any other way aside from 'purring', Takeru hazily thinks, "my Lord. I'm going to make all of your vassals really hate me, just so you know."

But it was Takeru who closes the distance between his lips and Tsukasa's, saying dryly, "Hate is such a strong word. They're just going to dislike you a whole lot."

Tsukasa laughs and, with a hand on the back of Takeru's head, pulls the lord flush to him and kisses him.

"Well," he says, amusement all over his face and voice, and not a trace of bitterness left, "Well then, Takeru. I'll just have to make sure that they're going to dislike me for a good reason, won't I?"

And he kisses Takeru again, silently promising that the next time he does it, it'll be in the garden of the mansion, right in front of the eyes of Takeru's vassals.


End file.
